


Home

by daisyisawriter91



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: BAMF Nancy Wheeler, F/F, Family, Nancy Wheeler-Centric, Nancy loves her girlfriend, Post-Canon, Runaway Nancy Wheeler, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyisawriter91/pseuds/daisyisawriter91
Summary: Nancy ran away a year and a half ago. Now, she's finally home.





	Home

_1991_  
Nancy Wheeler sat on the roof, night air ruffling her short emerald green locks. A cigarette hung limply from her lips, a metal bat in her right hand. Her right leg hung over the side of the roof, but she wasn’t worried. Not anymore.  
Distant sirens sounded, loud and insistent. Unlike it used to be for her, it was a comforting sound to Nancy’s ears. She’d grown used to the sounds of a city, and didn’t think she could live without them again.  
Chicago was ripe for the taking, if you only knew how to take it. And while Nancy didn’t, yet, she was learning. And it felt _right_. It felt _right_ to be in the chaos, in the thick of things, where she couldn’t get into her head. Where she could be herself.  
Despite this, she missed some things from Hawkins. But she didn’t miss the town, itself. Too many things happened there for it to ever feel like home again. She just hoped her friends were doing alright.  
It’d been a year and a half since Nancy left. She didn’t give any warning, just packed up a bag of emotional trinkets and necessities, and hit the road. She left a note for Mike and his group of friends, as well as one for Steve and Jonathon, but that was it. They were notes saying goodbye.  
She felt like she was going crazy back in Hawkins. It was too small, too quiet, too _ordinary_. And with everything that’d happened to her, she couldn’t take it anymore. She needed to go somewhere where things were loud to drown out the nightmares in her head.  
“May I join you?” Nancy was startled out of her thoughts by a new voice. Kali.  
“Of course.” Nancy replied.  
Kali sat beside her, both legs hanging over the building. Her shoulder touched Nancy’s, but Nancy didn’t mind. She liked the feeling of a person beside her. _Especially_ Kali.  
Nancy had met Kali and her group not long after coming to Chicago. They’d been on the run from the police, and Nancy was accidentally swept up in it. At first, she wanted nothing to do with them, but then she realized what they were. They were a family, and were inviting Nancy to be a part of it. How could Nancy refuse after that?  
She’d grown to love all of them, but Kali was special. Kali held a bigger piece of Nancy’s heart than Steve or Jonathon ever had, but it was definitely in the same sense.  
“Where are your thoughts, tonight?” Kali murmured, softly.  
“Everywhere.” Nancy whispered.   
Kali put her arm around Nancy’s shoulders and kissed the top of her head.   
“Would you like me to quiet them for you?” Kali asked. Nancy nodded into Kali’s shoulder.  
Kali showed her fist to Nancy before opening it. A bright white daisy grew from her hand, spiraling upwards. The daisy floated into the air, and began to crumble into dots of soft light, dissipating into the air. They floated like stars around them.  
Nancy sighed, peacefully, at the lights. She knew it was an illusion, made by Kali, but it was comforting. Something so gentle and calming had come out of Kali’s head, and that was more wonderful than if it was real.  
“We’re going out again, tonight.” Kali said.  
“I know.” Nancy replied.   
“We should get ready.”  
“I know.” Nancy repeated. She reached up and kissed Kali on the mouth. Her lips were soft against Nancy’s, warm and inviting, especially when she kissed back. It lasted for only moment.  
“We really need to go, Nancy.” Kali insisted.  
“Fine.” Nancy conceded, pouting.  
Kali stood up, grabbing Nancy’s hand, pulling her along. Nancy allowed herself to be led.

 

Nancy clambered into the van and sat down, laughing in exhilaration.   
It was a very serious situation. The cops were on their tail. But Nancy’s adrenaline was making her crazy.  
Her tiger mask was on top of her sweat-soaked hair, her lungs were begging for more air, her hand was intwined with Kali’s, who was in a similar state. Her short purple hair was stinking to her head.  
“Go, go, go!” Nancy shouted, once Axel was in the driver’s seat.   
“Don’t need to tell me twice!” Axel shouted back.  
The van lurched into motion, throwing Nancy back against her seat. Axel swerved around, expertly, intent on throwing off the police. A particularly sharp turn threw Nancy directly on top of Kali, but neither cared. In fact, they both smiled.  
“I love you, Nancy.” Kali mumbled, just loud enough for Nancy, alone, to hear.  
“I love you, too.” Nancy matched her tone and gave her a quick, adrenaline-fueled kiss.   
Nancy clambered off her girlfriend and watched her eyes slip closed. Kali was concentrating. She was going to throw off the cops.  
Nancy didn’t know what Kali did, but it worked, as all the policemen screeched to a halt behind them. The group left them far behind, and Axel let out a whoop. Even Mick looked pleased.  
“You’re amazing.” Nancy breathed. Kali’s smile lit up her world.

 

It was late at night when the static from the radio came in. It woke Nancy up.  
Disentangling herself from Kali and pulling on her underwear and a discarded shirt, she went over to the radio and banged on it. “Damn thing.” She mumbled.  
“ _Nan?_ ” A voice came through it. A voice Nancy hadn’t heard in a year and a half. Mike. “ _Nan? I don’t know if you’re there, but I just wanted to talk to you. I’m not gonna tell you to come back, even though our parents keep talking about it. I know you’re happy, wherever you are. But I wanted to ask you back for just a day. El and I are getting married. And…and El really wants you to be a bridesmaid. It’s cool if you don’t, or if you never hear this, but it’d mean a lot to both of us if you came home._ ” Mike said.  
Mike was getting married. Her little brother was getting married to the psychic girl he’d met in the woods. What an odd world.  
Nancy picked up the receiver and spoke into it.  
“ _Mike. I’d love to come. I’m really happy for you, honestly. But Hawkins isn’t my home. Not anymore._ ” Nancy said. And she really _was_ happy for her little brother.  
“That’s alright! I’m so glad you’re coming. It wouldn’t be the same without you.” Mike exclaimed.  
“Yeah, I’m looking forward to it. But, hey…” Nancy said, glancing back at Kali, who was still fast asleep. “Can I bring a date?”


End file.
